1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a module IC (Integrated Circuit) package structure and a method for manufacturing thereof, and more particularly to a module IC package structure for increasing heat-dissipating efficiency and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As integrated circuit technology has been rapidly developing, a variety of devices using the technology are developed continuously. Because the functions of the devices are rapidly added, most devices are implemented in a modular way. However, while the functions of the devices can be increased by integrating a lot of functional modules, the design of a multiple function device with small dimensions is still difficult.
In the semiconductor manufacturing process, a high level technology is used to manufacture a small chip or component. Therefore, the module manufacturer can design a functional module with small dimensions, and the device can be efficiently and fully developed.